A donkey in human clothing
by Rusty Raccoon
Summary: Pinocchio had escaped Pleasure Island, gone on to pass the Blue Fairy's test and had become a real boy. Lampwick and the other boys however had not been so lucky. This fic explores what might have happened to Lampwick after Pinocchio's escape.
1. Chapter 1

Lampwick's sudden and unexpected transformation into a donkey (and indeed, the entire pleasure island scene) is a scene that has fascinated horrified and inspired people for decades.

He endured a life changing transformation that he never asked for or wanted. His entire life's circumstances changed in less then a minute.

Seeing a story based on what might have become of Lampwick after he became a donkey inspired this.

---

The shock of his sudden and unexpected transformation into a donkey overwhelmed Lampwick and sent him into a panic. How was this possible? Why did they do this? Was there a way out? Lampwick didn't care where the other boys had gone, he just wanted to reverse this and get out of there. He ran out of the pool hall with no destination. At that moment, the panic was all he knew.

Fatigue soon stopped Lampwick. His mind cleared. He noticed his surroundings.

Much of the park was in ruins. He'd normally laugh about the wild party that happened there. There was no longer anything to laugh about.

Lampwick walked by a puddle. It reflected a donkey – him. He wanted to cry.

He decided to find the man that brought him here. In Lampwick's mind, no one would change a boy into a donkey and keep them that way. This was a mistake; _it had to be_.

Lampwick felt a slight breeze as he walked. The air across his body reminded him of his nudity. It was more then the lack of clothing that bothered him. Lampwick realized that the island had shed the human form his soul wore for a more fitting form. Being a donkey exposed not just his actions and foolishness but his true nature. He tried to reassure himself that he looked so different that no one would recognize him. Lampwick on the other hand _would_ know.

The advice of Jiminy and Lampwick's mother came back to Lampwick. The gist was that if we only care about pleasure with no desire to do anything constructive with our lives that we become donkeys. Lampwick's thoughts and feelings had been the epitome of that way of thinking for as long as he could remember. A human acting as a jackass was one thing, becoming a donkey for real was difficult to comprehend.

Lampwick hung his head. He'd had plenty of time to be a boy. There always seemed to be time. That he might face a day where it was too late never occurred to him.

He'd thought he was tough and knew how the world worked. His asinine behavior had started out as an act. In time, the act had become an increasing part of Lampwick's identity. By the time he'd reached the island, being a good kid was nothing more then an act he put on for his mother, perhaps the one person in the entire world whose opinion mattered to Lampwick.

Going home as a donkey meant his mother would know the truth.

His thoughts distracted him so much that he ran into what he could only describe as a monster. It had the shape of a man and towered over Lampwick. It didn't say anything before it grabbed Lampwick around the torso. Lampwick tried to escape but the creature's grip was tight.

Lampwick brayed and bucked in an attempt to escape. The response was frighteningly automatic.

The creature silently carried Lampwick through the park until Lampwick heard braying. The brays grew louder until Lampwick found himself at a line of donkeys going down a stairwell leading to the docks. Everyone had changed. The island was a trap.

Most of the donkeys still wore their clothes. Some seemed to have torn some of their clothes off in a panic.

As the line progressed, Lampwick saw a sea of crates each with two donkeys in them. Lampwick strained to watch and hear more of the shadow men systematically throw donkeys in front of the Coachman. The Coachman would ask them their names. If they brayed, the Coachman would strip them and throw them into a crate.

A donkey wearing a black sweater and baseball cap pleaded for help when it was his turn. He said his name was Stevie and that he'd learned his lesson and would be a good boy if they changed him back.

The Coachman told Stevie it was too late; he'd had his fun and it was time to pay. Stevie cried before he ran. One of the men caught up to Stevie before he got far.

The Coachman walked up to Steve, grabbed him, ripped off his sweater and tossed his cap side.

"Donkeys don't wear clothes," the Coachman said. "And donkeys don't speak."

"Please," Stevie cried. "Let me be a boy again. Let me to go home to my mother. I don't want to be a donkey!"

The Coachman picked Stevie up and threw him into a pen where other donkeys still wearing clothes stood.

"You should have listened to your mother while you were still a boy and had the chance."

Stevie stood up and hung his ears.

"But I just wanted to have fun," Stevie cried. "I don't want to be a…"

Several brays left Stevie's mouth. The Coachman laughed a quiet but sinister laugh.

"Won't be long now," The Coachman said.

Stevie continued to beg even as the Coachman examined several more donkeys and took pride in their lack of ability to speak. More brays invaded Stevie's speech until they were the only sound Stevie made. He hung his ears in shame and seemed to resign himself to his fate before one of the men loaded Stevie into a crate.

When it was Lampwick's turn in front of the Coachman, he asked Lampwick his name. The bray that left Lampwick's mouth sealed his fate and had him crying for mercy.

"Let me go home! I don't want to be a donkey. I'll change, I promise I'll change," Lampwick brayed.

"Don't feel bad. You'll help earn us a nice profit," the Coachman said.

Lampwick soon found himself in a crate with Stevie and loaded into a hold in a boat.

He stood in a sad resignation as tears fell not just for him but also for all of the boys damned to this fate. As he listened to Stevie's sad brays, Lampwick couldn't help but wonder for how many of the boys, their first mistake would be _the_ mistake.

Lampwick looked at Stevie. There had to be a way out. It couldn't end like this.

---

The boat was soon loaded with all of the donkeys and was on its way.

Lampwick hoped that someone on the mainland would help. Sadness gripped Lampwick when he realized that if escaping this fate were possible, some kid _somewhere_ would have done it by now.

Stevie and other donkeys Lampwick could see looked sad, frightened and defeated. Stevie brayed as tears flowed from his eyes. Lampwick wanted to tell Stevie it was going to be all right; they were going to escape and find a cure.

"What's going to happen to us?" Stevie asked.

Lampwick blinked.

"I understood you. How come I couldn't before?" Lampwick asked.

"I was just braying before; I couldn't control it," Stevie said.

"I know the feeling," Lampwick said. "I guess we just need to focus or something."

"Why did we turn into donkeys? How do we change back?"

"They tricked us," Lampwick said. "I don't know if we can change back."

"But I don't wana be a donkey," Stevie said.

"Unless we can find you help, we gotta accept that we're donkeys even if you don't wana be."

"But what about you," Stevie asked.

"It's too late for me."

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked, his voice breaking as though he was going to cry.

"Why did you come to the island?" Lampwick asked.

"I just wanted to eat ice-cream and candy and play games. They said it was free and no one would tell us what to do," Steve said. "I only drank that beer because some older kids told me to."

Lampwick hung his head. That beer had turned Stevie into a donkey. The same Beer Lampwick tried to get Pinocchio to drink.

"I _wanted_ to drink the beer, smoke and fight," Lampwick said.

He explained how he didn't want to get an education or listen to his mother and how what people considered donkey behavior was normal for him.

"I guess I had to become a donkey for real to see what it's what I was on the inside," Lampwick said.

Lampwick wondered if even _he'd_ given up on himself.

Stevie sniffled and hung his head. "Why did those boys tell me to do those things? I just wanted them to like me. I thought if I acted like them and did the stuff they said to do that I'd be smart like them."

Lampwick hung his head.

"They didn't mean the things they said; they were just trying to be funny," Lampwick said.

"But why would they tell me to do something if they didn't mean it?" Stevie asked.

Lampwick had found it funny when he'd encouraged other boys to do bad things and the boys complied. He'd also said those things because he felt almost obligated. Perhaps, Lampwick realized, it was all for some form of acceptance without thought of potential consequences. He was in the end, just following the herd, even if it was all in his head. He didn't know the things he or the others did would turn them into donkeys. However, Lampwick knew that didn't make it right.

Lampwick told Stevie of Lampwick's thoughts.

"I still did those dumb things. I could have said no and ran off," Stevie said. Tears began to flow from Stevie's eyes. "It's too late for us isn't it? We're gonna be donkeys forever. We're never gonna see our families again."

Lampwick looked into Stevie's eyes. He knew that Stevie would almost rather die then live this life. Lampwick felt that Stevie deserved more then a donkey's form and life. A look at the other donkeys Lampwick could see convinced him that many of them deserved more. Unfortunately, donkey instinct was powerful, a much stronger influence then anything Lampwick had been to other boys. Even if those donkeys still thought like boys, instinct could ensure they wouldn't for long. Lampwick hated the idea of that happening to Stevie.

"I don't know how we're gonna get out of this. You'll see your momma again, even if you gotta see her as a donkey."

"But what about you, I know you said you're a bad kid but maybe you can change," Stevie said. "My aunt always said that it's never too late."

Lampwick sighed. "There's no point in me being a better person if I'm stuck as a donkey. Besides, what if that one boy is a donkey now because of me?" Lampwick asked. "It's not right if I change back but he doesn't. I hope he managed to get away."

Stevie hung his ears and head. "Then there's no point in us escaping."

Lampwick looked at Stevie. He knew that he couldn't give up if it meant Stevie would.

"All right kid, I'll try to find a way to want to be a good kid," Lampwick said. "Stevie, being a donkey might make you want to do bad things. You need to try and be as good as you can, even if you don't know why."

Even if only for Stevie's sake, Lampwick realized that he needed to be a role model. If he could maintain some level of humanity despite the odds, then he knew Stevie could.

Stevie perked up. "Okay but I still want to be good. So how do we escape?"

"We'll have to come up with a plan."

Lampwick knew that things were bleak. It would easy to give in and be a donkey. Lampwick realized that perhaps, this was the point. Being a donkey was easy; being human required a lot of work and dedication.

"You didn't tell me your name," Stevie said.

"My name's Lampwick. Well, that's my nickname. My real name is Leonardo. That's what my Momma called me. But, you can still call me Lampwick."

"My name's Stevie."

Lampwick had learned to be a donkey as a human and now faced the ironic and indeed far more difficult position of having to learn to be human as a donkey. Lampwick could only hope that it was worth it.

---

The rest of the trip in the ferry was long, hot and boring.

Stevie was quiet for the most part.

Most of the other donkeys talked amongst themselves. Some expressed regret for their actions, others pleaded for help. Some seemed to be giving into their instincts and speaking of things they wanted to do that Lampwick knew were things only a donkey would wish to do.

Lampwick wanted to be outside under the warm sun in a field with he could have grass, hay and clean water.

He tried to focus on what the human part of him felt. Given the exposure of being a donkey, Lampwick found the idea of walking onto the mainland as a donkey terrifying.

Stevie looked terrified when the ferry came to a stop and its operators opened the hold to remove the donkeys.

Lampwick stayed close to Stevie. The light that streamed in allowed Lampwick to see that he was larger then Stevie. Stevie looked sad, small and helpless.

One by one, their captors hauled the crates out of the ferry.

Eventually, Lampwick and Stevie were outside in an area with many humans. For salvation to be so close yet unachievable was torture.

"What's happening now? What are they doing to us?" Stevie asked.

Lampwick looked back and forth for an answer. What he saw saddened and frightened him. People were buying the donkeys. Lampwick, Stevie and all of the others were soon to become property.

"They're selling us, this is a market," Lampwick said.

"We gotta do something," Stevie said. "Please, Lampwick do something!"

"What can I do kid? It's not like we can tell them who we are," Lampwick said.

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked.

"Listen to us kid, we're braying, not speaking. They won't recognize us. I doubt they even know it's possible to turn a boy into a donkey."

Tears streamed down Stevie's face. "But you said you'd figure out a plan."

A part of Lampwick had been hoping that someone would rescue them or figure out that all of these donkeys were or at least used to be boys. Lampwick realized that he had to accept that no one was going to rescue them or figure out the truth in time to help him or Stevie.

"I will Stevie, I will. But right now, we gotta lay low and figure out what to do. What good is escaping if we're stuck as donkeys?"

"I guess but how do we get help?" Stevie asked.

"We'll figure something out," Lampwick said.

For now, all they could only hope and pray that whoever bought them would treat them in a civilized manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Lampwick and Stevie are off to a farm in this chapter. I decided not to go with the Salt Mines, as that's just mean. Okay, maybe that's the point, but oh well.

I know the donkeys they meet might seem a little _too_ human (so to speak). However, this is based off of the Disney version and Disney animals do tend to be a bit less animal like (again, so to speak).

This chapter is an edit of Chapters four and five. I've streamlined both chapters into this one.

---

Hours passed by at an agonizing rate before a buyer approached Lampwick's and Stevie's crate to make an offer.

"You ask a hefty price sir," the man said. "I hope these donkeys are worth it."

"They are my friend," the Coachman said.

The man nodded. "Excellent, we have a lot of work to do on the farm. I have three donkeys but could use two more jacks. These two will make things go much faster."

Lampwick felt a sense of doom. The Coachman opened the crate. Lampwick considered running and assumed Stevie was as well. The man put harnesses on both of them.

"Don't run, it won't do us any good," Lampwick said. "We need to accept that we're gonna be this way until we find help. They'll just send someone to catch us even if we escape."

"Please mister, he's really a bad guy that's turning boys into donkeys," Stevie said.

"They don't understand you Stevie," Lampwick said.

"They seem a bit upset," the man said.

"They're just nervous about going to a new home," the Coachman said. He petted both Lampwick and Stevie. "Don't worry; you'll be happy in your new home."

When The Coachman touched Lampwick, he felt as though turning them into donkeys and sending them on their way was humane compared to what the Coachman could do. Lampwick had a feeling that Stevie feel the same.

Fear can be a powerful motivator. It motivated Lampwick and Stevie to go with the Farmer with no further resistance.

---

The farmer rode on horse back with Lampwick and Stevie walking along side. It was a long walk into the countryside under a hot sun.

Lampwick and Stevie were both tired by the time they arrived at the farm. The farmer led them to a stable where three other donkeys were eating from a large bale of hay.

"Hey guys, I got a couple of friends for you," The Farmer said.

The Farmer retreated to a moderate distance.

Stevie wanted the farmer to stay. A look at Lampwick gave Stevie some reassurance. In Stevie's mind, at least Lampwick was like Stevie.

The three donkeys looked at Lampwick and Stevie before approaching. All three were larger then Stevie. One of them was a bit bigger then Lampwick. They looked friendly but they were dirty and smelled bad.

"I think we should say hello," Lampwick said. "Hi, my name is Lampwick."

"Hi, I'm Stevie."

Stevie felt silly talking to donkeys.

The three donkeys looked at each other and then at Lampwick. One grunted and went back to eating while the other two, (which included the larger one) looked at each other and then at Lampwick.

"Do you guys have names?" Lampwick asked.

The biggest donkey looked Lampwick in the eyes.

"He your brother?" the biggest donkey asked.

Stevie gasped when he understand the donkey.

Lampwick shook his head. "No, but he's my friend. You didn't answer his question."

"They call me Butch. It's because I'm strong. The horse you guys came here with is mine so don't try anything with her."

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked.

"She's his girlfriend," Lampwick said.

"Okay mister but I don't want a horse as a girlfriend that would be wrong because I'm really a boy," Stevie said.

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked.

Stevie told Butch of what happened on the island.

Because Butch and the others had never seen any sort of carnival, boat or even an island, let alone the ocean, Stevie and Lampwick needed to explain what those things were.

They explained the ocean as a huge amount of water, like a trough but extending well beyond where they could see, a boat as a huge stagecoach that floated on the water and used other ways of moving rather then horses or donkeys and an island as land on the ocean but much smaller then the land they were on.

A carnival was a lot harder to explain. In the end, Lampwick and Stevie had to settle for explaining it as a place that humans go to where they can have fun and play games that humans sometimes can't play anywhere else.

Stevie and Lampwick did their best to explain beer and cigars.

"I like pleasure. But I also like hard work," Butch said. "Laugh if you want but I like being strong. You two knew you were being bad. If we're bad, they whip us. If I did something I knew was wrong and they whipped me – let's just say that I shouldn't have done that."

Stevie hung his head. He remembered Lampwick's earlier words. Indeed, even though they didn't know they would become donkeys, they still did bad things.

Lampwick told Butch of how Lampwick felt about Stevie and the other boys and how this fate seemed unfair.

"Life is seldom fair kid, get used to it," Butch said. "You went against what your mothers told you to do and acted like us and that's why you've become one of us. Seems to me that you had your chance to be boys and _you blew it_. We don't get a chance to be human if we're good. Why should you when you were so bad and dumb that they turned you into a donkey? At least we have an excuse for acting like donkeys."

"I know I didn't listen to my momma that one time. I'm sorry! Please, I want my hands and feet back. I want to walk on two feet, I don't want to be smelly and I want to wear clothes."

Butch sighed. "Kid, you have a lot to learn. That says a lot coming from a donkey! It's easy to judge us when you haven't had to live like us. You wouldn't smell so nice if you didn't get to take baths and had to live on a farm. You two would be no better if you were born as donkeys."

"He has a point Stevie," Lampwick said. "But I still said I'll find a way to help him and _I will._ Even if I have to do human things I don't want to do."

Butch laughed. "What are you talking about?"

Lampwick explained his earlier thoughts of this form fitting him and about wanting to find help for Stevie before explaining how Stevie had implored Lampwick to behave in a human way even if he didn't want to.

"Maybe if we can get help, you guys can find a way to be human too," Lampwick said.

"Look kid, I hate to tell you this but I've never heard of a donkey turning into a human," Butch said. "I'm sorry kid but looks like you're donkeys from now on."

Stevie's eyes started welling up. He bucked and brayed several times, an action that felt so normal that he had as much control over it as a baby has over crying.

"Stevie, calm down; if you let it win, you really will be a donkey," Lampwick said.

Stevie was able to regain control enough to stop braying and bucking but he was still sobbing.

The donkey that had been eating turned around and looked at the others. "Okay Butch, you've made your point. Anyway, who says we want to be human? Being a donkey isn't so bad. You might start to like it after a while. Maybe you'll see what we're just different rather then being bad."

"Tell ya what kid, let us show you around," Butch said. "Maybe you'll see that it isn't so bad here. We may work hard but it can feel good to work hard at times. Besides, you might learn something."

"I guess so," Stevie said.

"Come on Stevie, they don't seem so bad," Lampwick said. "Maybe being a donkey for a while will be okay. Just 'cause we give being donkeys a try doesn't mean we're giving up on ever being boys again. Besides, there are worse things to be then a donkey."

Butch smiled. "Believe me kid, there are lots of worse things."

"Please, don't be mad at me mister. I don't want you to hate me because I don't want to be a donkey. You guys don't seem so bad."

"We aren't bad; we're just donkeys," Butch said.

"We're worse aren't we? Worse cause we we're bad and you were just being what's normal for a donkey," Stevie said.

"Think about that one kid. But before that, let's show you around."

---

The tour lasted for almost an hour. Stevie and Lampwick learned the names of Butch's sisters. The one that was eating was Jen and the other was Rose. Suppertime was approaching and Stevie could smell something cooking in the Farmer's house. It was a wonderful smell.

"That smells good. When will they call us in?" Stevie asked.

Lampwick and the others looked at Stevie. The others started laughing.

"Guys, stop, he doesn't know," Lampwick said.

"I don't know what?" Stevie asked.

"Donkeys don't eat at the supper table," Lampwick said. "It smells good to me too but we don't get to eat it and we don't get to go in the house."

"But my cat sometimes gets to," Stevie said.

The other donkeys sans Lampwick, chuckled. Lampwick glared at them before he asked to talk to Stevie in private.

"Look kid, we're donkeys, not cats. Donkeys live and sleep in the barn and eat hay and stuff like that," Lampwick said. "I know it ain't fair but this is how donkeys live."

Stevie hung his ears as he felt the sting of tears as he heard approach.

"I'm sorry this happened to you but you'll get used to it," Butch said.

Jen approached the group. "Maybe if you try doing some hard work as a donkey and spend some time here, you'll see that it isn't so bad. Besides, you're both cute. You're a little young for me though; your friend on the other hand…"

"Lampwick, what's she talking about?" Stevie asked. "Does she want to be your girlfriend?"

"Something like that," Lampwick said.

Butch looked to Jen and motioned for her to follow. They were a decent distance away before he spoke.

"Turning a kid into a donkey and taking him away from his mother when he's too young; that isn't right."

"No, it isn't," Jen asked.

"Maybe we can show them that being a donkey isn't so bad. They might even learn to like it."

Rose walked up to the duo.

"At least they can share in some of the work," Jen said.

"Why would anyone turn boys into donkeys?" Rose asked.

"It's quicker then breeding donkeys," Butch said.

"It's better for those boys," Jen said. "Why anyone want to go to school or wear clothes? Besides, Lampwick makes a cute donkey."

"I think that man thinks that boys who just want to have fun deserve to be donkeys," Butch said.

"Then why aren't they happy? They're donkeys now, they don't have to let stupid human rules control them anymore," Jen said.

"I think the bigger one wanted to be a donkey but not the smaller one," Rose said. "Poor guy, He seems like a nice kid."

"So what do you think we do?" Butch asked.

"If they're stuck this way, show them that being a donkey isn't so bad," Jen said. "But before you ask Rose, Lampwick is mine."

"Fine but leave Stevie alone," Rose said.

"All right, you can have him. Just don't spoil my and Lampwick's fun," Jen said.

---

It was cool in the barn. Stevie couldn't get the hang of sleeping on straw as a quadruped. He couldn't stop thinking about how worried his family. He'd let his mother down and he may never again seem them.

Lampwick slept soundly beside Stevie. The later was happy that the former could sleep.

Stevie stood up, walked out of the pen and to the barn door. The farmer had closed it but Stevie knew how to open it.

He walked outside into the cool night and looked up at the star filled sky. For the next several minutes, Stevie contemplated his past, present and future.

Stevie had only been ten years old. He was still naive, lived in the moment and made foolish mistakes. It never occurred to him that the island could be a trap. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life playing. All Stevie wanted was a short vacation. Knowing that failing intervention, this was to be Stevie's permanent existence saddened him.

Stevie heard hooves clomp behind him. He turned to see Rose approaching.

"You okay kid?" Rose asked.

Stevie told Rose of his thoughts.

Rose nuzzled Stevie, which made him feel a bit better.

"Sometimes I hear the Farmer tell his kids stories. One of them was about a fairy. What is that?" Rose asked.

"They're sort of like my Mom but they wear robes. Some have wings and can fly. They glow and have magic powers. They like to help people."

"Well, this fairy did stuff that a fairy shouldn't do. The other fairies said she was acting like a human and turned her into one," Rose said. "I think those fairy's see humans the way humans see us. What's happened to you and Lampwick sounds a lot like what happened to her."

Stevie hung his head.

"At least you guys are just being donkeys. What was my excuse?" Stevie asked.

"One thing that fairy learned was that having some fun is all right," Rose said. "She needed to learn that being a fairy was a privilege that had responsibilities. She had to be better then a human if she wanted to be something that gets to have and do more. Maybe if you're really good as a donkey, work hard and go against the urge to do things humans would see as bad then maybe you'll get the chance to be human again."

"But what if we don't?" Stevie asked.

"Then even if you're both donkeys from now on, I know that you'll be a special donkey, one I'd be happy to call a friend, maybe more."

Stevie didn't want to think that he was stuck this way. Someone _had_ to be watching, that there _had_ to be some hope for him and Lampwick. In many ways, it was all that kept him from giving up.

---

The five donkeys were in the field by early morning. Stevie stood by Lampwick watching the others eat hay and grass. A part of Stevie expected eggs and bacon or at least a bowl of oatmeal. He however, realized that such things were not part of being a donkey. Oats would if anything, be a treat.

"We'd better join in kid," Lampwick said.

"We really gotta eat grass and hay?" Stevie asked.

Lampwick nodded. Rose looked up at Stevie before she finished a mouth full of grass.

"It's not so bad Stevie. Come on, try some," Rose said.

Stevie looked at Lampwick.

"Look kid, right now we're donkeys – we hafta accept that. That's what donkeys eat," Lampwick said.

Stevie knew that he would have grown into an adult in time and would have had to live as an adult. Stevie and Lampwick hadn't of had years to grow into and learn how to be donkeys.

"Wait, I have an idea," Stevie said.

Stevie looked at the dirt underneath his hooves. He could write his name to let the farmer know the truth! Unfortunately, when Stevie tried to do so, he couldn't seem to remember how. He racked his mind to find the patterns that corresponded to the words but came up with nothing.

Becoming a donkey had made Stevie forget how to write! He told Lampwick, who also tried to write but failed.

"I'm sorry Stevie, it looks we're stuck until we think of something else," Lampwick said. "I'm sure you'll remember how to write once you change back. Just stay cool and you'll be all right."

"Mr. Lampwick, who did you leave behind?" Stevie asked.

"We're not leaving anyone behind Stevie. We're going home even if we go home as donkeys," Lampwick said.

"I have two sisters and my parents," Stevie said.

"I have a younger sister. She's always wanted a pony. Maybe I could be her pony, even if I'm a donkey, I'm just as good."

"Won't the other boys laugh at you for wanting that?" Stevie asked.

"I'm not a boy Stevie," Lampwick said. "And you'll see your sisters again."

"Even if I have to be a donkey, I still can be a good donkey," Stevie said.

"That's good enough for me kid," Lampwick said.

Stevie walked up beside Rose and tasted some of the grass. It was delicious! Eating grass with just his mouth seemed rude but Stevie had to admit that if he calmed down and allowed himself to (even if only for those few minutes) be the animal that he'd become, that it was relaxing.

They ate until they were full.

"So, what we do now?" Stevie asked.

"To be honest Stevie, we go to work," Rose said.

"They make girl donkeys work?" Stevie asked.

Rose nodded. "Why wouldn't they? Unless we're raising a baby, we're just as capable."

"Will it hurt?" Stevie asked.

Butch approached the duo.

"Relax kid, you'll get used to it," Butch said.

Stevie looked at Lampwick.

"At least it's something to do. It's not like we can play pool, poker or anything else with these hooves."

"Well, I guess so then."

---

Lampwick and Stevie spent the next few weeks hauling loads of various materials that the Farmer and others were using to build houses and other buildings in the town.

Becoming a donkey should have robbed Lampwick of his humanity. Ironically, it had given Lampwick an excuse to be himself.

Lampwick enjoyed being outside wearing nothing but a harness. _Working_ felt good. Lampwick was doing what nature designed his body to do -- his _donkey_ body.

His form no longer upset him. He even found that he didn't miss playing pool, poker or drinking beer. The things that made a donkey happy now made Lampwick happy.

Being away from his family was what upset him.

Then there was Jen. She was cute. Lampwick had never had a girlfriend or wanted one. Jen was making Lampwick reconsider.

The sun was setting; Stevie and Lampwick were tried and filthy.

The farmer had prepared water and hay for them at the end of each day by the time they walked back to the barn. Lampwick went about his now daily routine of drinking water and eating hay and grass until he was full.

Afterwards, he walked over to Stevie. Both lay down on the grass.

"So kid, it's been a while now. What do you think about being a donkey?" Lampwick asked.

Stevie looked at Lampwick. "I thought learning to read and write was hard. The work is hard. I feel so dirty. I wish I could take a bath. I miss my momma."

"Sorry kid, donkeys don't take baths," Lampwick said. "I miss my Momma too. Don't give up. I know we'll see them again."

"I don't get it Mr. Lampwick. How come you wanted to be bad?"

"Please, call me Lampy. I think it fits a lot better for me now," Lampwick said. "To be honest Stevie, I didn't see it as bad. I was just doing what came natural to me."

"Just like…"

"Just like a donkey."

"So, you like being dirty, smelling bad and being naked all of the time?" Stevie asked.

Lampwick nodded.

"But Lampy, I thought you were going to try to be a good boy? I don't want to be a donkey forever!" Stevie said.

"I know kid, but this just – everything about this and even Jen is right for me. Not for you, I know, but for me, it's right," Lampwick said. "Why can't people just leave me alone and let me be this way?"

"It's because they care about you Lampwick."

Stevie and Lampwick looked behind them to see Rose.

"I don't understand. If I'm happy being this way, isn't that good?" Lampwick asked.

"It's not good Lampwick. Your family wanted more for you, even if you didn't want it for yourself," Rose said. "I don't know what I'm missing out on by not being human but I think being human is a gift."

"What if I didn't deserve it and this happened to me because of that?" Lampwick asked. "Is it so wrong to be happy as a donkey?"

"No it isn't. But consider what you're missing. There are times I wish I could do what humans do. Maybe it would be worth giving up some of things being a donkey lets me get away with and having more expectations."

"Maybe for you Rose but not me. I know it's pathetic but this is me. Please, just let me be a donkey," Lampwick said.

"But Lampy, I still want to be a boy," Stevie said.

"I want to help you with that Stevie. But from now on, I'm a donkey. I'm sorry kid," Lampwick said.

With that, Lampwick got up and walked toward where Jen was standing. They walked together. Stevie didn't hear all of what they said before they were out of sight.

"Why is he giving up?" Stevie asked.

"I guess some people don't want what life gives them. I don't understand it either Stevie," Rose said. "But, if we force him to be what he doesn't want to be, we might be as bad as the man that did this to you."

"Why isn't anyone coming to rescue me?" Stevie said.

"Stevie, I don't…"

"No, I don't wana to be like this forever," Stevie cried. "I have to get out of here!"

Stevie stood up and ran as fast as his tried state would allow. He felt like a monster for almost wanting to die if the only other option was living as the species which Rose and the others had been born. When he reached the fence that surrounded the farm, a sense of hopelessness overcame him. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he looked to the darkening sky.

"Please, if there's anyone out there. Please help me," Stevie cried.

Rose caught up to Stevie. He looked at her with sadness with his eyes.

"They really aren't coming aren't they?"

Rose, seeming lost for words, nuzzled Stevie.

"Stevie, I don't…"

"I'm going to be a donkey forever," Stevie cried.

"Stevie, I'm sorry -- I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Lampwick had been a boy that lived for the moment. Others dreamt of having family, a decent job, good health and peace. Lampwick's dreams seldom went beyond the moment.

He'd felt unimaginable fear when he'd first seen his reflection after that first bray. He hadn't wanted the form, life, mindset or identity of a donkey. Knowing that he was to be a donkey whether he liked it not had driven him mad with dread, denial and desperation.

When Lampwick realized that he was already a donkey in spirit, he'd felt a sense of sadness but eventually release. The transformation freed him from human obligation. He could be himself without guilt or apology.

Some time had passed since he'd become a donkey. The coming and passage of cold weather and the approach of warmer weather showed Lampwick just how long it had been. The days were getting longer and the weather warmer.

Lampwick and Stevie were growing. Stevie was now larger then Rose and Jen. Lampwick was almost as big as Butch.

Lampwick no longer minded the work, sleeping in the barn, eating hay, drinking just water, being dirty, going to the bathroom in full view of everyone or being naked all of the time. If he had a smell, he didn't notice it any more.

He enjoyed breaking a sweat, letting his urges and instincts guide him, people expecting nothing of him beyond doing what they told him (which was indeed, rather basic) and playing with the others as donkeys played. He'd seen the town around the farm that had become his home grow in the time he'd been there. Contributing felt good.

Lampwick had never felt more like himself. If he'd known being a donkey was this ideal for him, he'd have sought out the island years before.

It was however, not ideal for Stevie or most of the others.

While Lampwick still wanted to return to his mother and sister, he wanted to do so as a donkey. It was what he was.

Stevie still struggled despite the passage of time. He didn't want to abandon his human mentality. He fought a constant battle with the donkey instincts and desires. That Stevie had managed to hold onto so much of his human spirit even after all this time impressed Lampwick.

Lampwick however could tell that a part of Stevie wanted to let go. There were times he'd brayed and was just braying without saying anything. For the first months, Stevie had taken refuge behind bushes or behind the barn to go to the bathroom. In the past month or so however, Lampwick saw that Stevie was now going right where he felt the urge as Lampwick and the others did. Lampwick knew that Stevie enjoyed it in some level.

Spring was coming. Lampwick knew how animals behaved at this time of the year. Lampwick shuddered to think of what the instincts Stevie would soon feel would do his mind.

Lampwick would have allowed Stevie be human if Lampwick had a say in the matter; Lampwick would let _all_ of the boys that didn't like being donkeys be human. Lampwick knew however that he was as powerless to restore Stevie's humanity as Stevie.

Lampwick had trouble sleeping that night. He finally gave up and walked outside. He looked at the stars, wondering -- wishing he could do something for Stevie. When Lampwick saw a shooting star, he closed his eyes and wished – prayed that something would help Stevie.

He opened his eyes to see the sight of beautiful woman in a blue dress. A halo surrounded her and she even seemed to have wings. She had an almost divine presence. Lampwick assumed that he was dreaming.

"You are not dreaming Lampwick. I am real," she said.

"Are you an angel? Am I dead?" Lampwick asked.

"You are not dead; you summoned me when you wished for help your friend," The Fairy said.

"Can you make him a boy again?"

"It is not that simple Lampwick," the Fairy said. "The island placed a curse on you. You and the others behaved in a way unbecoming of boys. That behavior coupled with the curse is why you became donkeys. I cannot remove the curse."

Lampwick ears fell. "So, Stevie is stuck this way."

"If you find the man that put this curse on you and the others and convince him to remove it, I will be able to restore your humanity," The Fairy said.

"What if he won't?" Lampwick asked.

"I will not lie to you Lampwick. We may have no choice but to destroy him." The Fairy said. "I sense your unease with such a task. Take comfort in knowing that destroying him will render him unable to harm others. It will also remove his curse from all those who now suffer from it."

"But I'm just a donkey! What can I do?" Lampwick said.

"I can restore your human form but it will only hold for a day or two."

Lampwick knew that Stevie was likely only one of many former boys unhappy with their existence as donkeys. If Lampwick could help, he knew that he should. If Stevie returned to being human and could go home, Lampwick would finally be able to let go.

"Let's do it," Lampwick asked.

Lampwick felt the fairy's magic circle his body. He floated above the ground as his body shifted to an upright position. Fur retreated and skin softened as hooves made way for hands and feet. His tail retreated into his body as his face changed back into that of a boy. Everything else changed so fast that Lampwick couldn't keep track of it. Lampwick felt the magic clean him before lowering him to the ground and giving Lampwick clothing of trousers, a sweater, socks and shoes.

When her magic left him, Lampwick looked at and flexed his hands, amazed to see what he felt he'd never see again. He flexed his arms, seeing that he was now stronger. If nothing else, at least his hard work had paid off.

"I never thought…"

Lampwick gasped when he realized that words had come out of his mouth rather then brays.

"I thought I'd never again hear my words come out as anything but brays," Lampwick said. "It feels strange to wear clothes and to be clean. I need to tell Stevie that I'm going to try to help him."

The Fairy shook her head. "No, we must leave now before someone discovers us. The Coachman runs another session at the island tonight. We must make it to town and confront him in the morning."

"Can I at least tell the farmer the truth? Maybe if he knows he won't make Stevie work as much," Lampwick said.

Lampwick realized how unfair it felt to think that it was okay to work the others harder just because they were born as donkeys. Was coming into this world as a human perhaps a privilege that Lampwick was only now realizing he'd lost with his attitude and behavior?

"We need to go _now_. There will be time later, I assure you," the Fairy said.

Lampwick looked to the barn and nodded.

"Don't worry Stevie, I'll save you somehow. It may be too late for me but it's not too late for you."

Lampwick felt the Fairy touch his shoulder.

"It's not too late Leonardo. Remember when you used to use that name? You can be Leonardo again," The Fairy said.

"After all this, if I save Stevie and want to go back to bein' a donkey, can I?" Lampwick said.

"If this is what you desire, I will help you. But, please give humanity consideration."

---

Lampwick arrived in town a few hours later. The Fairy promised that she would watch over him and would come if Lampwick called for help. She provided a small dagger for Lampwick that she said she could charge with her energy; such energy would be enough to harm the Coachman. The thought of using a weapon with lethal intent made Lampwick feel ill; the thought of the curse forever trapping Stevie as a donkey made Lampwick feel worse.

He went to a restaurant to get breakfast.

Choosing his meal had Lampwick of two minds. One, he had to choose rather then someone just giving him something or simply giving into what a more primal desire wanted. However, he _could_ choose. It was difficult to do so.

Lampwick however opted for coffee, bacon and eggs, food that seemed more appealing to him now that he was human once again. Coffee was a bit too mature for him but he hadn't of allowed that to stop him before.

After finishing his breakfast, Lampwick paid for the meal and left a decent tip. He'd never considered doing that before his experience as a donkey. Now however, he understood hard work. He enjoyed basic rewards; it seemed only fair they should.

Lampwick made his way into the town toward where the Coachman had sold Stevie and Lampwick all those months prior. It didn't take Lampwick long before he heard familiar sounds and his nose detected a familiar scent.

He felt insane for partaking on this mission and wished someone else could do it. Saving Stevie was all that kept Lampwick going.

He hid behind a fountain when he saw the donkeys. The night they'd just experienced was the equivalent of a feast and celebration before a hopeless battle.

All were braying for help. Lampwick was their only hope. He took a deep breath and approached the Coachman from behind when no one else was around -- a fatal mistake.

The Coachman turned.

"Looking to buy," the Coachman said.

"No, I want you to free my friend Stevie," Lampwick said.

The Coachman stared at Lampwick before frowning.

"She does good work but she can't hide your true form from me," The Coachman said.

"Did you not even consider that the same magic that lets me turn boys into donkeys and to control the shadows to make them my servants would let me see what you really are?"

The Coachman looked back and forth and grinned. There were no people around. Only the donkeys would witness this.

"It seems we have some privacy. I think it's time to shed this little lie," The Coachman said.

"What lie?" Lampwick asked.

The Coachman only had to stare at Lampwick for the changes to start. They came faster and were much more painful this time. Lampwick's entire body felt like it was on fire as bones shifted, fur spouted, ears elongated, his tail returned with an undignified rip of his pants and he became a quadruped. He tried to scream but his voice grew hoarse until only brays left his mouth.

Lampwick's clothes flew off his body and disintegrated.

The Coachman laughed like a lunatic. All Lampwick could think was that he'd failed Stevie and the others.

"Are you going to send me back to the farm?" Lampwick brayed.

The Coachman laughed.

"My friend, your days of working on a farm are over. Soon, you'll join my donkeys that pull the coaches that take boys to the island," The Coachman said. He patted Lampwick. "Just think, soon, you'll be brining hundreds of boys to share this fate."

"No, I won't do it," Lampwick cried.

"You see my boy, I don't take no for an answer. I can control your mind almost as easy as your body," The Coachman said.

"Please, no. Fairy, help me!" Lampwick cried.

The Coachman laughed. "You think _she_ can help you?"

Lampwick felt a glimmer of hope when he saw the Fairy appear behind the Coachman.

"Lampwick, please, run while you still have the chance," The Fairy said.

Lampwick was about to run but stopped. He knew that he couldn't abandon her, not after she'd given him a chance to save Stevie. Lampwick had to fight the Coachman somehow. But what could a donkey do?

The answer came to Lampwick when he remembered his panic all those months ago. The Coachman wanted a donkey – he was going to get one.

He turned and kicked the Coachman in the shins. Lampwick may have been a small donkey, but he could still kick. The Coachman grunted but managed to remain standing. Lampwick kicked repeatedly! This brought the Coachman to his knees.

Lampwick knew he had to aim for the Coachman's head. No one would hold a donkey responsible for his actions. If they shot him afterwards, so be it. At least Stevie would be free.

Unfortunately, Lampwick's kick missed the mark. The Coachman grabbed Lampwick's back legs and threw Lampwick into a group of the crates, shattering wood and sending searing pain through Lampwick's body.

The Coachman stood, laughed and folded his arms.

"A valiant effort _donkey_ but did you really think you could defeat me that easily? If it was that easy, don't you think someone would have done it by now? As for you..."

The Coachman turned to face the Fairy.

"All things must end. That includes evil," the Fairy said.

The Coachman turned and laughed.

"My _evil_ scheming is at an end is it?"

"You turn boys into _animals_ and sell them for _profit_," the Fairy said.

"My dear, I'm a business man. Those boys were wasting their lives. This island presented me an opportunity and I took it."

The Fairy frowned. "Whether or not they are wasting their lives is not for you to determine."

Lampwick stood; his body felt like it was on fire. He Limped in front of the Coachman.

"Please, just let the others become boys again. I'll do anything you want," Lampwick brayed.

"Out of my way ass, we are having a discussion," the Coachman said.

The Coachman kicked Lampwick. This time, Lampwick fell into a small group of donkeys that had escaped their crates when Lampwick had fallen into them. The pain was almost unbearable and Lampwick struggled to stay conscious.

"I'll finish you off you in a moment."

The Coachman looked at the Fairy. "All these years and you've never complained. All those boys you've watched become donkeys in body and eventually _mind_ and you've never done anything to save them. And you say _I'm_ a monster?"

"It takes a plea for help from a desperate heart to summon us," The Fairy said. "We knew we could confront you now. Lampwick took his transformation better but also ended up with a boy who seems on the verge on breaking. That created the desperation for him to plea for our help."

The Coachman could only grin smugly and shake his head.

"Maybe we should have acted earlier," the Fairy said. "Maybe we should have stopped you before it came to this."

The Coachman laughed. "Maybe it's because you know as well I do that they were _all_ jackasses to begin with. Look at how willing they were to follow the herd and behave as the animals they'd soon become! They were just taking advantage of an opportunity as indeed am I. _They're no better then I._"

Lampwick struggled to stay conscious. He hadn't of even considered saying no to the Coachman. The allure of all the beer, cigars, games and fun Lampwick wanted with no one tell him to stop was too much to consider resisting. He in effect had been all too willing to sign away his humanity, even if he had no idea he was doing it.

"Don't listen to him," the Fairy said. "We are all capable of error. It's what we learn from those mistakes and how we use that knowledge to better ourselves that matters."

"Madame, you are talking to donkey. Now, run along and allow me to put him out of his misery."

"I can't allow you to do that," The Fairy said.

"And what do you plan on doing, _killing me_? You know as well as I do that isn't going to happen. It just isn't in your nature," the Coachman said.

The Coachman reached into his coat and produced a dagger far larger then the one Lampwick had tried to use. He turned toward Lampwick, an evil grin on the Coachman's face. Lampwick looked at the Fairy as he pondered how foolish he'd been much of his life.

As the Coachman approached Lampwick, the Fairy flew over behind him. The other donkeys backed off in fear.

"I may not be capable of such an act but…"

The other donkeys, perhaps guided by fear and instinct or an urge to right a terrible wrong all began to kick at the Coachman. He dropped his dagger and growled as he swatted at him.

"Get away from me you pathetic asses," He yelled.

The Fairy used the distraction to use her magic to heal Lampwick but also allow him to grow to a full sized donkey. Lampwick stood. He felt energized.

"I may be a donkey but Stevie isn't. If you won't free him…"

Lampwick's voice was strong and he could speak.

"You fool; do you really think you can destroy me?" The Coachman asked.

"Your time is at an end. You can do it Lampwick. It's time for his evil to end so you can save your friend!"

The Fairy sent more magic in Lampwick's direction. His gained a slight glow. He felt the good energy flowing through him via the Fairy. If it were possible to channel all that was good through one former boy, Lampwick and the Fairy were doing exactly that. Lampwick felt the will of not just not Fairy but of all her brethren. He however knew that this was his last chance. If he failed here, not only would be dooming himself but all of the other boys.

The other donkeys ran away from the Coachman as Lampwick charged. Before the Coachman could fully recover from the assault of the other donkeys, Lampwick turned and executed a devastating kick via his back hooves. The Coachman flew onto his back. He cringed as he stood.

"You destroyed yourself the moment you harmed these boys," the Fairy said.

The Coachman lunged at Lampwick but Lampwick was ready. He bucked, hitting the Coachman in the chest. The Coachman yelled out in pain.

"I will not let an ass defeat me!"

He ducked and grabbed his dagger. The other donkeys watched in fear as the Coachman swung it at Lampwick. He kicked frantically and managed to strike the dagger but not before it cut a nasty wound on Lampwick's side. Lampwick yelled out in pain. The Coachman laughed and kicked Lampwick.

Then the other donkeys ran at the Coachman. They resumed kicking the Coachman but this time they aimed for his shins as Lampwick had first done. The Coachman swore as the combined attack made him fall to his knees.

"Get 'em Lampwick!" One of them cried.

Lampwick knew that it was now or never. With determination not only to save himself but Stevie, Lampwick kicked at the Coachman as hard as Lampwick could. He struck the Coachman's chest. The Coachman screamed in agony before falling to the ground.

Lampwick turned to see the Coachman looked up at Lampwick. He realized that the Coachman was finished but that also meant that Lampwick was responsible for the Coachman's death.

"What have I done?" Lampwick cried.

The Fairy approached the Coachman's side.

"It's over, your curse on those boys will fade," The Fairy said.

"Perhaps it will," The Coachman said.

"I could heal you if you desire."

The Coachman chuckled. "My dear, somehow I doubt you'll find any form of justice this mortal coil has to offer a fit punishment. No, I don't think so."

"Very well then; May God have mercy on your soul," The Fairy said.

Lampwick forced himself to look the man in the eyes.

"I see you don't feel joy over what you've done," The Coachman said. "You may have defeated me but I've forced you to be as bad as you see me to do it."

"At least those – the other boys will be free to go home," Lampwick said on the verge of tears. "Your curse on all of us is over."

The Coachman laughed but ended up coughing.

"You think _I_ damned you? My friend, perhaps that's what makes this so sad; you see child, I didn't damn you; you'd already damned _yourselves_."

The Coachman closed his eyes and lowered his head to the ground before his body went limp. Before Lampwick and the Fairy's eyes, the Coachman's body, clothes and dagger turned to dust.

"I killed him," Lampwick said.

"I'm sorry that it had to end like this Lampwick. I'm so sorry."

The Fairy hugged Lampwick. For the first time in as long as he would remember, he allowed himself to weep.


	4. Chapter 4

There were so many donkeys; so many boys fooled by the Coachman. What Lampwick saw before him was only the beginning. Countless other donkeys that used to be boys were still out there. That for some it could be too late and that any humanity they'd retained had long since vanished saddened Lampwick.

The donkeys before Lampwick weren't changing back into boys. However, amidst the brays, Lampwick heard a few words that soon grew into several words and expanded.

The words were a beacon in a world shrouded by fog.

"How do we help them? Does this mean that Stevie is still a donkey?" Lampwick asked.

"It will take time. My people and I need to change them all back but there is an issue," The Fairy said. "It will only work on those that are human in spirit. The lifting of the curse will allow their brays to become words once again. However some might not have the will to speak."

Lampwick looked at the donkeys. The Coachman's words rang in Lampwick's mind.

_They were just taking advantage of an opportunity, as indeed am I._

"Was he right about me?" Lampwick asked.

"Was who right?"

"I was doing bad things because he gave me the chance to do them and I thought I could get away with it," Lampwick said.

The Fairy shook her head. "No, Lampwick, you were not hurting people for your gain."

"I want to go home and be with my mamma again," Lampwick said. "But I don't want to be a boy; I haven't for a long time. I just don't wana do the things boys do."

"I understand Lampwick. I will not force you to be something you are not. But, please be certain this is the life you want," The Fairy said.

Lampwick looked at the sea of crates filled with donkeys that were boys only a day before. Asking Lampwick to behave as a society felt a decent human should behave would be like turning a donkey into a human and asking the same. It would perhaps be the morale thing to do but sometimes the morale thing was not the right thing to do.

The sea of brays was now more words with some brays. Bystanders were gathering and starting to ask questions. When the donkeys themselves were replying and asking for help, it became clear that this was not something anyone was going to be able to keep secret.

"You can help them right?" Lampwick asked.

The Fairy nodded. "I will do my best. But please understand that they must _want _help."

Lampwick understood that restoring boys that had been donkeys for years would be perhaps more traumatic for those boys then turning into donkeys. Learning to be less was indeed, far easier then learning to be more.

"What about Stevie?"

"I will help him as well," The Fairy said.

"Are you certain that you wish to remain a donkey?" The Fairy asked.

Lampwick nodded. "I just wana be a donkey now. I can't be a boy when I'm not a boy. At least I can work hard as a donkey and contribute that way."

The Fairy patted Lampwick on the head and nodded. "All right honey. Like I said, I won't force you to be what you're not."

She summoned a mirror so Lampwick could see his reflection. He'd returned to his smaller size, his wound had healed and his glow had faded. However, there was one noteable difference from his former donkey form. This time, Lampwick's mane was red.

"You may return to the farm. You'll find your friend Stevie able to speak. I must stay to help everyone here. You did well today Lampwick. Perhaps you have earned a rest."

Lampwick nodded and started walking. "Thank you."

When he saw the crowd was growing with some people freeing the donkeys from the crates, Lampwick knew it was time to leave. The other boys were free or at least would soon be free – Stevie would soon be free. That was what mattered. The last thing Lampwick wanted was to have to answer questions. Despite his role in helping those boys, Lampwick didn't want fame or fortune; at this point, he just wanted to be a donkey.

***

"Let me get this straight, you used to be a boy and you went to a magical island that turned you into a donkey," the Farmer said to Stevie.

"Yes Sir," Stevie said.

Stevie was happy that as of two hours ago, he could speak. It had taken him that long to figure it out and to get the other workers to believe that his speaking wasn't someone's ventriloquist act. It was then that Stevie learned that he'd been a donkey for eight months.

The Farmer scratched his head.

"Well, whatever magic this place used to turn you into a donkey did a good job. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were as a natural of a donkey as the others," the Farmer said.

"It doesn't bug you that this can happen to people?" Stevie asked.

"Of course it bothers me. Before you started talking, I had no reason to think a donkey could have been born as anything but," The Farmer said. "But to be honest kid, you've made a great donkey. I might worry that using the product of such magic would bring misfortune on my land or me. But if it was going to, it would have by now."

"But mister, you gotta tell my momma that I'm okay," Stevie said.

"I can try to find her but do you want her to know that her son is a donkey?"

"I'm not a donkey, I'm a boy," Stevie said.

The farmer walked around Stevie, looking him over.

"Look kid, you're a donkey. You need to accept that," The Farmer said. "As you've shown me today, that doesn't mean you're a foolish or ignorant animal that cares little for beyond food, water and sleep. It also doesn't mean that you're selfish or don't care about the future," The Farmer said.

"But if I'm a donkey, doesn't that mean I'm a bad person?" Stevie asked.

"No, you've shown me that it doesn't," The Farmer said. "There's being a donkey and there's _being a donkey._ To say you're bad or must be bad because you're a donkey is just as wrong as saying someone is bad because of the color of their hair."

"But I used to be a boy," Stevie asked.

The Farmer smiled then sighed.

"Look kid, I used to be a boy, Fred and Gabe here used to be boys," The Farmer said as he pointed to two of his men. "We're men now and men work. Just like donkeys work."

"But you guys weren't boys only eight months ago," Stevie said.

"You know what, it isn't right. But here's the problem. I paid good money for you and I need you to work. God made donkeys for this sort of work."

"But, I…"

"If it makes you feel better, now that we know you're not just some stupid, ignorant animal, we will be interested in your opinions and my wife can read to you in the evening," The Farmer said. "But, once you start playin' games with my Rose, I'll have to start thinking of you as a donkey and not some kid in the body of a donkey."

"What sort of games do you mean mister? Like tag or hide and go seek?" Stevie said.

The Farmer smiled and patted Stevie.

"Are the games fun?" Stevie asked.

The Farmer looked at Gabe and Fred who both chuckled.

"They're fun all right."

"But mister, I wana go home. I don't wana be a donkey," Stevie said.

"Look kid, I don't know how to change you back. Now, if you're momma or poppa come looking for you, you can go home. If it were up to me, I'd treat you like a king – I'd treat all of you donkeys like kings. But, we can't afford that. The fact is that we need a donkey. You _are_ a donkey in the same way my men are men. I'm not asking you to do this work because of who you are. It's because being a donkey makes you strong enough. We _need_ your strength."

"I'm scared. What if they can't change me back?" Stevie asked.

The Farmer knelt down and patted Stevie. The sensation calmed Stevie somewhat. Some part of Stevie felt it was wrong to enjoy it but it felt so comforting that he couldn't say no. Some of the human workers were starting to laugh at the Farmer and question his sanity for treating a donkey as close to an equal if not _an_ equal.

"You know guys, I see Stevie here, a boy that made mistakes," the Farmer said, "You know what I also see? I see myself had some of my mistakes had this sort of consequence. I see you guys laughing at Stevie and it makes me ask questions I don't want to ask. Stevie here may be a donkey yet he's shown me that he's just as human as any of us – perhaps more."

The workers, whether agreeing or perhaps realizing the folly of angering someone responsible for paying them, stopped laughing.

"What do you say Stevie? I promise we won't work you too hard. All I ask is an honest days work."

"I guess so," Stevie said.

"I would like to know where your friend went off to," The Farmer said.

"Maybe he beat that bad man and that's why I can talk now! Maybe I can be a boy again soon."

"Maybe he did. But until then, we need to get back to work," The Farmer asked. "Don't worry; I'll try my best to find your mother."

Stevie nodded.

***

Lampwick arrived at the farm after almost two hours of walking. He was dirty, hot and sweaty – he was home.

He felt happy that he could see Jen. Lampwick now felt more comfortable around other donkeys then humans.

He brayed when he arrived at the front gate and could see Stevie, Jen, Rose and Butch working. The farmer came running when he heard Lampwick.

"And who are you?" the Farmer said. "Look at me; I'm expecting a donkey to respond to me."

"I'm Lampwick. I'm the other donkey you bought. Is my friend Stevie all right?" Lampwick asked.

The Farmer almost fainted.

"I know I look a bit different. The Fairy made my mane red."

"Young man, I think you'd better start explaining."

Lampwick did his best to explain.

"So let me get this straight, you _enjoy_ being a donkey?" The Farmer asked. "You want to stay this way and you _like_ my Jen?"

Lampwick nodded.

"Well boy, if you want to be one of my donkeys, I'll allow it."

"Wait a second. I like workin' hard and all but I still wana go home to my Momma," Lampwick said.

"I understand that but we have work that we need to do. If you tell me where your family lives, I can try to contact them," The Farmer said. "But do you want me to? Do you want your momma to know her son is a donkey and is staying that way?"

Lampwick hung his head. It was true that the image he'd kept around her meant something to Lampwick. However, in accepting the truth about himself, he knew that others would need to know this truth if Lampwick was to achieve any level of inner peace.

"I was always a good boy around my momma but I've been actin' like a good boy around her for a long time when I was a really a donkey."

"I won't tell you how to live your life kid. If you want to be a donkey, that's your prerogative. If it means anything, you certainly have done good work for us these past eight months," The Farmer said. "I can't afford to lose you right now. Your friend wants to be a boy. I can understand that but think of it from my point of view. I bought two donkeys in good faith. Losing you two would be hard for us."

"I understand mister. That man lied to me and Stevie too," Lampwick said. "You're not going to make us stay are you?"

The Farmer sighed, folded his arms behind his back and turned around. Lampwick knew this wasn't any fairer to the Farmer then it was to any of the donkeys that used to be boys. Lampwick walked around the farmer and faced him. The Farmer smiled and petted Lampwick.

"Damn it kid, I _want_ to let you both play all day without any worries," the Farmer said. "But I can't afford that."

"I understand. You gotta do stuff that only we can do," Lampwick said.

The Farmer nodded. "Maybe it isn't fair that we're allowed to own animals, make decisions for them and to use them like this. I guess we consider animals to be children that never really grow up. We need to make decisions for them because we think they can't. Some of them might not be able to live on their own without us. Is this what you want in life Lampwick? You would basically be a pet."

"My momma said that sometimes she knew what was best for me if I didn't," Lampwick said. "I hope she doesn't make me become a boy. I like bein' a donkey. But please, can I be my Momma's donkey?"

"All right kid. If that will make you happy then I won't stop you. However, until we find your mother, I need you to work. Before that, let's go see your friends, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

Lampwick reunited with Stevie and the others before they spent the rest of the day working. When it was time for bed, The Farmer's wife read Stevie a bedtime story. She felt it a little strange but it made Stevie feel much better.

When they woke up the next morning, Stevie felt better then he had in years.

"So, I can go home soon?" Stevie asked.

"It looks that way. I think you'll even be able to be a boy again. As long as you want to be," Lampwick said.

"Of course I wana be a boy!" Stevie said with a stamp of his right forehoof. "I want to go back to school and wear clothes and stuff again."

"That's great Stevie. But I'm going to be staying a donkey," Lampwick said.

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked.

"Stevie, I'm a donkey. I've been a donkeyon the inside for a long time. Maybe the Fairy can let Rose be human."

Rose stepped forward. "I appreciate the offer honey but this is my home and this is what I am. I'll admit that some aspects of being human sound almost like a dream. But I'm happy with what I am."

"You're not going to ask me to be human are you?" Jen asked.

"Do you want to?" Lampwick asked.

"No way, being a donkey is great. I'm glad you see that," Jen said.

Stevie looked at Lampwick. "You really wana stay this way?"

Lampwick nodded. "You can still visit me once I go home. Maybe I can give you donkey back rides. That would be fun. You and my sister could be friends if you want."

Stevie looked at Rose. "But what about you; you were so nice to me. I don't want to leave you here."

Lampwick saw tears forming in Stevie's eyes.

Rose walked up to Stevie and nuzzled him. "I know it's hard. However, your family needs you just as mine needs me. You have a life back home and I have a life here. I still don't really know what it is to be human but from what you've told me, our lives are much simpler. This is who I am. I can't be what I'm not. Just like I can't expect you to be what you're not. Even if that means we need to say goodbye."

Stevie looked at Lampwick. "Is this what being a real boy means?"

Lampwick nodded. "That's how it goes sometimes squirt. You gotta do what's best for someone if it makes you sad."

Rose smiled. "If I insisted on you staying here to be my mate, I'd be just as bad as the man that made you this way."

A glimmer in the sky had everyone looking up. Lampwick saw that it was the Fairy. She landed beside Lampwick, smiled and petted him.

"You're real! You've come to save me!" Stevie said.

The Fairy smiled a smile that could brighten anyone's day before she walked over to Stevie and petted him.

"Yes Stevie, I have. But I sense sadness from you," The Fairy said.

"Rose wants to stay here as donkey and Lampwick wants to go home but as a donkey," Stevie said.

"I understand that it's difficult for you. Lampwick was right when he said that part of being a boy is doing what's best for others even when it pains us," the Fairy said.

The Farmer, possibly started by the light, ran outside.

"What's going on out here? Oh my God," The Farmer said. He gasped and fell to his knees.

The Fairy smiled. "There is no need for that."

"If I did wrong by having them work, I'm sorry. If am to be become a donkey for that then I will accept that as judgment."

"Wait no, that's not fair," Lampwick said.

"Please Ms Fairy, don't do that to him. It wasn't so hard to pull that stuff. At least we were doing stuff. Better then being bored I guess," Stevie said.

"I am not here to judge you. Please stand, there is no need to bow."

The Farmer stood.

"Are those other boys okay?" Lampwick asked.

"Most are boys once again. Some have chosen to remain in their donkey forms," The fairy said.

"I don't understand. Why would they do that?" Rose asked.

"Some have little to go back to. While it may seem sad, their donkey forms are perhaps a refuge from a human life that was unkind to them."

"Can you make Stevie a boy again?" Rose asked.

The Fairy nodded. "I can."

"But what about you, will you be okay without us?" Stevie asked to the Farmer.

"I'll find a way to manage Stevie. What's important is that we get you home. You too Lampwick, I'm sure your family misses you."

"I may have an equitable solution to the issue of losing two donkeys," The Fairy said to the Farmer. "I have three donkeys that used to be boys. They have nothing to go back to. In a twist of fate, becoming donkeys was perhaps an act of mercy. I can bring them here for you once Stevie and Lampwick are on their way."

"I'll treat them well, you have my word," The Farmer said.

"So, what do I gotta do?" Stevie asked.

"Just close your eyes and metamorphosise," Lampwick said.

"More or less," The Fairy said with a smirk.

Stevie looked at the Farmer, Lampwick and then at Rose before he nuzzled her.

"Go on honey, be Stevie again," Rose said. "Think of it this way, the longer you stay here, the harder it'll be to be a boy."

Stevie nodded, walked over to and stood before the Fairy.

"I'm ready."

Stevie closed his eyes and felt the Fairy's magic surrounded him. It was like a loving embrace. Stevie knew everything was going to be all right. He was going to all right; the others were going to be all right. If the Coachman's magic and presence gave a feeling of despair, the Fairy's magic and presence gave a feeling hope and peace.

He first felt his body hover over the ground. His posture went to an upright one as his proportions changed from that of quadruped to a biped. Hooves became hands and feet, fur and rough donkey skin became soft human skin. Ears went from long to short and his tail vanished.

Any worry over being naked faded when after a quick cleaning, his sweater, pants, socks and shoes reappeared on his body. When he felt the magic lower him to the ground, Stevie opened his eyes. He looked at his hands to see hands.

"I'm a boy again!" Stevie said.

He ran over to the Fairy and hugged her as he thanked her several times. The Fairy petted Stevie's head. "You're welcome Stevie."

Stevie let go, walked over to Rose and hugged her. She'd helped him to maintain his sanity though those months he'd spent as a donkey.

"I wish you could come home with me," Stevie said.

"You can still visit right?"

Stevie smiled when he realized that he could still understand Rose.

"Sure," Stevie said.

"If you're leaving, you gotta visit too Lampwick," Jen said.

"In the meantime, you two should be going. Your families no doubt are eager to see you," The Fairy said.

Stevie hugged Rose. "Don't worry, I'll visit."

Everyone said their goodbyes before Lampwick and Stevie headed out toward the road that lead back to the town. Stevie was overjoyed at the being able to be a boy again. He felt like himself. While he would miss Rose, he knew he had to accept that this was her home and her life. Taking her away from that would be as unfair as keeping Stevie from his life, family and humanity.

"How am I going to explain this?" Stevie asked.

"I dunno Stevie but at last you _can_ explain it," Lampwick said.

Stevie took one last look at the farm that was almost Lampwick and Stevie's permanent home.

"Let's go home," Stevie said.


	5. Chapter 5

As a note to my watchers, the reason the chapter count for this story is lower is because I made quite a few changes to the first several chapters based on feedback in order to make the story flow better and to remove redundancies. I also edited the fight scene and made some edits to the chapter after.

The main edit that matters for this chapter is that Lampwick and Stevie were now donkeys for eight months rather then two weeks. I felt it a more realistic to have between 'sessions' at the Island.

---

The journey back to town was strenuous. Stevie was nervous and tired. Lampwick allowed Stevie to ride him back to town. Lampwick's larger size and increased strength were more then enough to let him handle Stevie's weight.

Stevie was still coming to grips with regaining his humanity. His stubbornness, an ironic trait perhaps aided by being a donkey had kept Stevie thinking of himself as a boy even when he was a donkey. To Stevie, his donkey form was a costume the Fairy had helped Stevie to remove.

Some would feel bad at never completely letting go and allowing themselves to give in. It was Stevie's stubbornness that in effect saved him from truly being a donkey for long enough for Lampwick to make his plea.

However, it had also been eight months since Stevie and Lampwick had spent that fateful night on the island. Stubbornness or not, living as a donkey for those months was not without emotional consequence for Stevie.

Wearing clothes felt strange. Stevie felt itchy and had to remind himself that it his body was once again private. The nudity was something that embarrassed Stevie at first but he'd grown used to it. Not having to worry about what he was going to wear or having people telling him what to wear had felt somewhat liberating. Stevie only needed to look at his hands and to say his name to without a bray censoring his words to remind himself that some things were worth giving up.

Speaking rather then braying was odd to say the least. Stevie was however glad he could speak. At least humans would now understand him. There were times that it felt the adults never listened. Stevie had learned the vast difference between that perception and the adults' only hearing brays.

"You hear that Mr. Coachman? My name is Stevie!"

"Who're you talking to," Lampwick asked.

"Remember when that guy asked us our names?" Stevie said.

"Yes," Lampwick said. "I remember you could still say yours."

"Yeah but his bad magic isn't gonna stop me from telling anyone else that my name is Stevie!"

Lampwick smiled. "And it won't stop me from telling anyone _my_ name. I may be a donkey but that doesn't mean I'm not Lampwick."

Stevie couldn't help but check his ears to make sure they were human ears as well as checking to make sure he no longer had a tail. There were moments where he was certain he could still feel it.

"How am I gonna explain this Lampy?" Stevie asked.

"Other people saw what happened with the Coachman. Someone prolly put the word out by now," Lampwick said.

"You think my Momma knows?" Stevie asked.

"She might."

"What if she hates me because of what I did and what happened to me?"

"Why would she hate you?" Lampwick asked.

"Because I was stupid and let that man fool me," Stevie asked. "I was a donkey! What if -- you know, once a donkey, always a donkey? Like if someone steals a loaf of bread, they say he's a criminal and everyone calls him a criminal after that."

Stevie needed Lampwick's reassurance that Stevie could recover from this. He still however, feared that there was no going back, that becoming a donkey would forever stigmatize him as donkey even though Stevie had recovered his humanity.

"Stevie, if you're going to think like that or people are going to think like that then we might as well have stayed on the farm as donkeys and never gone home," Lampwick said. "You need to prove to them that you're not a donkey anymore. You need to show them that you aren't a donkey anymore."

"I'm gonna hafta to work hard and be really good to get people to show them I'm a boy again aren't I?" Stevie asked.

Lampwick nodded.

Stevie knew that if he ever lied, he'd sometimes have to be extra honest for a long time either to show people that the lying was the exception and that he'd learned from it or to counter balance the lie.

That he'd have to prove he was a boy and not a donkey on the inside saddened Stevie. Mistakes had cost Stevie his humanity in terms of not just form but lifestyle and privileges. He was determined to regain that humanity.

The knowledge that Stevie was lucky enough to have the chance before he'd been a donkey for so long that he completely forgot how to be human made Stevie realize how important it was that he stayed on the straight and narrow.

"Are you sure you wana stay this way?" Stevie asked.

Lampwick again nodded.

"Like I said before Stevie, this is me," Lampwick said. "It sounds weird but I was a donkey in human clothing. At least now, people can see what I am. I've been a great donkey because I'm bein' me. I can't be a boy or a man any more then you can be a donkey. It just isn't me. I'd just end up being a bad kid and some other horrible thing would happen to me."

"But what about your momma; won't she be sad?" Stevie asked.

"I'm scared that my Momma won't like me when she sees what I really am," Lampwick said. "But, I feel better knowing that she'll finally know. I was always scared that she'd find out. I know I once said to you that I could try to change but I can't be something I ain't."

"We can still be friends right?" Steve said.

"Of course," Lampwick said.

Stevie saw some of their hometown's buildings in the distance. He felt an almost panic level desire to go back to the farm and to Rose. She would accept Stevie and not judge him for his mistakes. Rose wouldn't make Stevie prove that he was a boy with hard work.

"Lampwick, I'm scared," Stevie said.

"I know Stevie, I know. But we hafta be brave," Lampwick said.

Stevie and Lampwick soon arrived in town. People were looking at them, most with questioning eyes. Stevie dismounted Lampwick and they walked into town.

"I live pretty close to here," Stevie said.

The shops and streets looked different somehow. All those months on the farm as a donkey had afforded Stevie a new appreciation for living in the town. That he could now leave the farm, make his own decisions and enter those shops as a customer (or at least with his mother) reminded Stevie of how much he'd lost and how lucky he was to have regained those privileges.

Stevie felt his ears and face once more to reassure himself that he was human and was going to stay that way. He didn't understand why Lampwick wanted to remain a donkey. Stevie however knew that for Lampwick, making him be a boy would perhaps be as mean as the Coachman making Stevie be a donkey.

Being able to go home seemed like a dream. He felt a pang of sadness for Rose when he realized that she was still on the farm. However, he reminded himself that life on the farm and the donkey form was all Rose had ever known.

It some ways, it would have been easier to stay on the farm as a donkey. Stevie however knew that he couldn't do the things he wanted to do if he'd remained a donkey. He remembered that he was starting to think of some donkey things as normal and was losing interest in doing human things. Stevie knew that if he'd been there much longer that he might have soon been a donkey on the inside.

Stevie hugged Lampwick when Stevie realized how much Lampwick had given Stevie with Lampwick's act.

"What was that for kid?" Lampwick asked.

Lampwick looked away and allowed himself a series of brays when he saw people look in his direction.

"I know I already said it before but you saved me from being a donkey," Stevie said. "Thank you."

Lampwick made sure no one was looking this time.

"You're welcome kid."

"How can I repay you?" Stevie asked.

"Just live as good of a life as you can. But for now, maybe a carrot and sugar cube or two would be nice," Lampwick said.

Stevie laughed, something he hadn't of done in a long time.

"Well, _I am_ a donkey," Lampwick said.

The two shared a hearty laugh.

---

They walked until they reached Stevie's house. It was a small two-story house with two bedrooms. He and his sisters had shared the same room. The idea of sharing a room didn't seem so bad after sleeping in the barn all those months.

Stevie stomach tensed up. He feared that he wouldn't be able to do this.

"You can do it Stevie. You're not a donkey. You've learned your lesson. Your Momma will understand," Lampwick said.

Stevie walked up to his front door. He had to touch his ears and face again to confirm that he was a boy. He gulped when his mother opened the door.

"Stevie?" his mother asked. "Is that really you?"

"Momma," Stevie asked.

Stevie jumped at and hugged his mother. The hug lasted for several minutes as Stevie allowed months of pent up emotion to flow out in the form of tears.

When they released each other, Stevie took a couple of steps back.

"Where have you been all this time? What happened to you?"

"Momma, I…"

Stevie's mother looked at Lampwick.

"Where did you get that donkey from? Some people in town have been saying some monster has been turning boys into donkeys and selling them. Is that one of those boys?"

Stevie hung his head. "Momma, _I_ was one of those boys."

"No, Stevie, please no," his mother said.

Stevie did his best to explain the island, where he'd been the past eight months and how'd he'd regained his humanity.

"I'm sorry Momma. That man fooled me. I know I was bad. Please don't hate me," Stevie said.

Stevie's mother touched Stevie's ears.

"I don't hate you Stevie. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I wish -- I should have done something to help you."

"It wasn't your fault Momma."

"Please, tell me you're not going to change back into a donkey," Stevie's mother said.

"I hope I don't. I want to be a boy," Stevie said.

"At least tell me you didn't do anything too bad as a donkey, especially with those female donkeys."

"I was a good donkey Momma. By bad stuff do you mean like kissing?" Stevie asked.

Stevie's mother smiled and hugged Stevie. "More then that but if you don't know what I mean then I know you were still a boy, even when you were a donkey."

"Well, I did kinda go to the bathroom where people could see but only after a long time," Stevie said.

"That's okay Stevie; I know you probably couldn't help it. Just as long as you know you can't do that anymore and that you're going to be good from now on," Stevie's mother said.

"I promise I'll be good from now on. I don't want to act like to a donkey! I'm happy to be a boy again so I can act like a boy."

"I trust you Stevie but how do I know I won't come into your room one morning only to see that you've changed back?"

"Please Momma, I don't wana change back either. Please give me a chance to be a boy again."

Stevie's mother hugged Stevie.

"All right Stevie. I think we might need some extra prayers to make sure."

"I'll pray to make sure too Momma, I promise," Stevie said.

"So, who is that donkey then?"

Lampwick walked up to the door.

"Because I am a donkey," Lampwick said.

"How can you speak?" Stevie's mother asked.

Lampwick did his best to explain not only why he could still speak but also why he'd chosen to remain a donkey.

"I fear that you may have gone mad," Stevie's mother said. "But, if it's true that you being the way you are _saved_ you from madness then perhaps I should withhold judgment. If you've both lived as donkeys and you still want to be one then I should respect that. It is your life child but are you sure?"

Lampwick nodded. "I'm sure."

"Do you want your mother to know that she raised a donkey?"

"Mom, come on," Stevie said.

"It's okay Stevie. It's not my Momma's fault I'm a donkey," Lampwick said. "I did it to myself. She tried to get me to be a good boy. She warned me of how I was behavin'. I never listened because I was a donkey on the inside and didn't want to be a good boy."

Stevie's mother patted Lampwick.

"If this is what you want then I should accept that. You saved Stevie from that life and for that you have my eternal thanks," Stevie's mother said.

She bent down and kissed Lampwick right on the lips. Lampwick smiled. She stood up and patted Lampwick.

"Let's just keep that between you and I, okay?"

Lampwick nodded.

"Hey girls, come see who's home," Stevie's mother said.

Lampwick watched as two young girls walked to the door. Their shock when they saw Stevie was visible. They hugged and there were more then enough tears, thanks and questions for Stevie and Lampwick about what being a donkey was like. The girl's even hugged Lampwick to thank him.

"Well kid, I'm glad I could help you," Lampwick said. "But I should be getting home. I think I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Want me to come with you Lampwick?" Stevie asked.

Lampwick shook his head. "Thank but no thanks kid. You should spend time with your family."

Everyone thanked Lampwick one more time before he left.

---

Lampwick's walk back to his house was a nervous one. People were commenting on the loose donkey as Lampwick walked. There were times he considered calling the Fairy and asking her to restore his human form. Lampwick knew he was paying a high price in remaining a donkey. However, he also felt that the chance to continue being himself was worth it.

When he reached his house, he knocked on the door with his right fore hoof. His mother opened the door a moment later. He wondered where his sister Clarisse was.

"Hi Momma," Lampwick said.

His mother rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry but did you just speak or am I going mad?"

"It's me Momma, it's Leonardo."

"That's impossible. My son disappeared eight months ago and he's a boy. No, I must be going mad," she said.

Lampwick walked closer and nuzzled his mother.

"You're not going mad Momma, it's really me. I've come home," Lampwick said.

"Some of the others were speaking of a man that was turning boys into donkeys. A talking donkey could only be the product of dark magic. I shouldn't be touching you," Lampwick's mother said.

Lampwick's ears sank.

"Please Momma, I'm not evil. We stopped the man that was doing that. The Fairy helped me to do that."

"You sound like my son. But if it's true that you stopped that man then why are you still a donkey? Where have you been all this time?"

Lampwick explained the last eight months, why he'd chosen to remain a donkey (including the truth about his behavior) and how he'd help defeated the Coachman. He also told his mother of his nickname for his sister; Cassie, information about what their house looked like on the inside and even some embarrassing things that happened when Lampwick was a kid to help prove who he was.

"Please Momma, don't feel bad, it's not your fault I'm a donkey. Clarisse is a good girl. I was just a bad kid. But, I'm a great donkey," Lampwick said.

Lampwick's mother knelt down and hugged him before tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I just wish I could have saved you from this," she said.

"But I'm okay Momma. I know it's strange that I'm a talking donkey now but I kinda always was one," Lampwick said. "Maybe now I can do work for you or other people now. I can even give Cassie donkey back rides; I'm like the pony she always wanted. Please Momma; can I be your donkey? I promise I'll be a special donkey. I can make you proud instead of making you ashamed."

Lampwick's mother stood up and whipped her eyes.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Lampwick's mother asked.

Lampwick nodded.

"You're still my son no matter what you look like on the outside," his mother said.

"So, I can be a donkey then?" Lampwick asked.

"To be honest Leonardo, we could use a donkey to pull carts and to help with other things around here," his mother said. "But, how can I do that to my own son?"

"Momma, I want to do those things! You're not being bad. This is better then anything I'll ever end up doin' as a man. Please Momma; you can say it. I know I'm a donkey."

"I suppose you're right Leonardo. At least I can keep an eye on you this way. You will have to behave yourself. We can't have a wild donkey running around," Lampwick's mother said.

"Don't worry Momma. I'll be the best donkey in town!" Lampwick said.

Lampwick's mother patted him.

"There _is_ that coral down the street. But, I'd prefer you slept in your bed."

"Momma, I'm a donkey. It's okay. I know I gotta give some stuff up," Lampwick said.

"If that's what you want. But, we could still try to build something for you around here."

"That would be swell," Lampwick said.

"The family that owns that coral has a female donkey; I expect you to be polite around her. I can learn to accept you're a donkey but I'm not sure I'm ready for my grandchildren to be donkeys."

"Don't worry, I'll be good," Lampwick said. "So where's Cassie? I wana give her a donkey back ride!"

Lampwick's mother called into the house. When Clarisse arrived at the door, Lampwick smiled.

"Remember what the people were saying about that man that was turning boys into donkeys?" their mother asked.

She proceeded to tell Clarisse about Lampwick.

"Leonardo, that's you?" Clarisse said.

"It sure is squirt," Lampwick said.

Lampwick told Clarissa everything he'd told his mother. She was a bit more accepting of his decision to remain a donkey. If anything, she was happy to have him home, even if he came home in a strange shape.

In the end, Lampwick guessed that his mother was probably happy to have him home and willing to contribute, even if it was in a bizarre way. Lampwick knew the sorts of jobs kids like him got when they grew up, he didn't want to end up like that and he doubted his mother wanted it either.

The Coachman had turned Lampwick into a donkey for the purposes of enslavement. Ironically, it had saved Lampwick -- from himself.

"Come on, climb aboard. I'll give you a donkey back ride! It's like a pony back ride but way more swell!"

"Can I Momma?" Clarisse asked.

"All right dear. You be good Leonardo," his mother said.

Lampwick let Clarisse climb on top of him. They went on a nice long walk together where they talked for hours.

He'd finally come home.


End file.
